Knee Socks
by Rumi-Chan
Summary: [ shounen-ai, tyka] One week after his 16th birthday, Tyson Kinomiya pays Kai Hiwatari to tell him what has been bugging him for the past week. Kai has given Tyson something special...very special...


**HELLO!!!!!!  It is I, Rumi-Chan!!!! I am back from the dead!  Actually, my computer got a virus and I lost everything…*sobs* IT WAS HORRIBLE!!!!!! I couldn't do anything for two weeks!!!! TWO WEEKS!!!!! *rocks back and forth and sucks her thumb***

**Kai: Sorry about her…she's gone beserk…finals scrambled her brain…but mostly everything scrambles her brain…so whatever…**

**Yami Ru-Ru: AHAHAHAHA!!! Thumb sucker!!!! THUMB SUCKER!!!!**

**Rumi: … **

**Yami Ru-Ru: *sings* THHHHUUUMMMMBBB SUUUCCKKK- OW!!!! Who threw that titanium filled pillow?!?**

**Rumi: He's not _just_ a pillow! And his name is Sweater-monkey!!!!**

**Kai: *sweatdrops* _He_?!?**

**Yami Ru-Ru:*also sweatdrops* _Sweater-monkey_?!?**

**Rumi: You got a problem with that?**

**Yami Ru-Ru: *turns to Kai* You're right…she's mental...**

**+++**

**SPECIAL DEDICATION:**

**            Okie…this little one-shot is partly dedicated to First is Cheese and every other writer out there who has inspired me!!**

**First is Cheese- Hey there, Cass.  Anywhoo… I bet getting those eight stitches was a real bitch…hope your hand heals.  Oh, and I hope that this teaches you a lesson, Cheese-chan…DON'T CUT FLOWERS WITH REGULAR SCISSORS!!! You're smarter than that and you know it!  See you tomorrow at school!**

**SUMMARY:**

**            One week after Tyson's "Sweet Sixteen" birthday party, he goes to Kai's house, prepared to tell his team captain something very special.**

**Rumi: You're all going to kill me when you read the ending…please spare me…please…nobody dies…it's just…well, you'll see.  Especially you, Cheese!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Rumi: Ah yes…this little ray of sunshine again…**

**Various Lawyer #22: Do it or Sweater-monkey gets it! *ties Rumi's precious titanium filled pillow to a rocket and lights a match***

**Rumi: NO! Not Sweater-monkey!!! Take Moo-Moo, but not Sweater-monkey!!! **

**Various Lawyer #48: *whispers to Various Lawyer #39* I _told_ you she was a basket case…**

**Tala: You _name_ your pillows?!?**

**Rumi: Yes.**

**Tala: And you _talk_ to them?!?**

**Rumi: Yes.**

**Tala: FREAK!!!**

**Rumi: Thank you for that compliment…I'll be sure to treasure comments from you from now on.  Right…Anywhoo, back on to the disclaimer…**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!! THEY STRICTLY BELONG TO TAKAO AOKI!!!! I only own the plot…thank you very much.**

**Kai: Shut up and get on with it…**

**Rumi: Fine, Cranky-pants…**

**ON WITH THE FIC!!!!**

**+++**

_Knee Socks_

_One-Shot_

_By: Rumi-Chan_

+++

            It had been a week since Tyson's 16th birthday.  Tyson made sure that all of his friends were invited.  There was a barbeque, a "chicken dance" competition (suggested by Grandpa Kinomiya), and even a piñata.  Even Kai showed up, which meant a lot to Tyson.  Tyson was very happy with all of his birthday presents.  Hilary (No…must say Hiromi…but must stick to dubbed version of names…_o) got him _another_ new MP3 player…Tyson obviously had a knack for losing those little babies…

            From the Chief, Tyson got a "Beyblade Cleaning" kit, and was very pleased. He also received TMRevolution's newest CD from Max, a manga box set from Ray (English dubbed names, Rumi…gotta stick to them…), and other various gifts from Billy, Andrew, and his Grandpa.  Of course, Kai, not wanting to be rude, got a little something for Tyson as well.

            That was why Tyson was making his way towards the Hiwatari Mansion at this very moment.

~**~

            Tyson ran along the sidewalk, his sneakers creating a "tap tap" against the asphalt.  He had to get to get to Kai's mansion before it was too late.  He had to tell him something important.  Something _very_ important.

            Tyson had to tell Kai _exactly what_ was on his mind for the past week.  His conscience had been nagging him constantly…so after some serious thought, he finally decided to go and visit his cold-hearted captain. As he was running at a very fast pace, he failed to notice the cars coming his way. 

            "OH MY…"

            CRASH!!! BLEEEP!!!!

            "HEY! MY FENDER!"

            "WHO WAS THE JACKASS WHO CAUSED THIS?!?"

            "OI, SONNY! YOU LITTLE JUVENILE DELINQUENT!!! YOU OUGHT TO PAY ATTENTION TO THE LAW!!!!"

            Tyson winced and bit his lip.  "Sorry!"

            The drivers were not satisfied with the apology.

            Tyson shifted his weight from side to side. "Uh…hi?"

            The drivers were seriously pissed.

            Tyson looked around; people were starting to stare. "Um…gotta go…bye!!!"  He ran off, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

~**~

            Tyson finally arrived at the Hiwatari Mansion, completely out of breath.  He placed both hands on his knees and panted.  He looked up and pushed the intercom button.  He spoke into it.

            "Hello?"

            A voice answered, "Hiwatari Residence, how may I help you?"

            Tyson pressed the button again and spoke, "Um…it's me, Tyson Kinomiya, er, may I speak to Kai?"

            "This is Kai."

            "Oh! Hey! Kai! Can I talk to you?  Please?"

            "Tyson…"

            "Kai! Please! Please! I'm begging you!"

            "…"

            "I'm not leaving until you open those gates and let me in!"

            "…"

            "Are you listening to me, Kai?!? KAI!!!"

            "…"

            "KAI HIWATARI!!!"

            "…"

            "I'll handcuff myself to the gates!"  Tyson dangled a pair of metal handcuffs in front of the security camera that was stationed next to the intercom.  "I don't think that your grandfather will be happy if he finds a teenage boy handcuffed to the gates of his house!"

            "…fine, you win.  But don't walk on the grass…"

            The gates opened and Tyson walked inside.

            "Kinomiya! Get off the grass, damnit!"

            Tyson smirked and walked off the grass.  "He's so fun to mess with…"

            Tyson stood in the big hallway and waited for Kai to greet him.  Meanwhile, Kai was pacing around in the next room, unsure of what to say to Tyson.

            The truth is, Kai had a crush on Tyson. _Big time_.  He was infatuated with the genki teen.  He was mesmerized by the way his blue-haired angel laughed and talked and the way he smelled too.  He took a deep breath and turned the doorknob.  

            Tyson greeted his captain with a smile.  "Hey there Kai!"

            Kai replied uneasily, "Er…hello, Tyson. Uh, what are you doing here?"

            Tyson walked towards his captain (who was doing an impression of a tomato) and said, "Right. Kai…this one thing has been bugging me for the past week…and I really need to tell you."

            Kai was hopeful.  "Yes?"

            Tyson scratched his head, "I-I-I really don't know how to put it in _words_ exactly…"

            "Yes?!?"

            Tyson looked at the ground, "I really can't express…how am I going to say this…"

            Kai was getting antsy.  "Damnit, Tyson…just spit it out…" 

            Tyson inhaled deeply.  "Okay, don't freak out, okay?  I'm going to tell you exactly what I feel…"

            Kai was very anxious…

            Tyson squealed and cried, "OH KAI!!! Thank you soooooo much for the new pairs of knee socks!!!!"

            Kai was dumbfounded.  "What?!?"

            Tyson continued. "I mean…the cotton just feels so nice against my skin, and you got me different colors too! White was getting so old, and besides they were getting dirty constantly! It was a pain! But thanks to you, I have different colored knee socks! You are the best!"

            Kai was in a severe state of shock.  "But-But-I-I –a-a-and y-y-you-and…"

            Tyson smacked his forehead.  "I know I said that I was going to send out 'thank you cards'…but I thought that a personal thank you was much better!"

            Kai switched from his tomato impression to the Morse code impression. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I…"

            Tyson stared at his watch; then looked back at Kai.  "Hey Kai, I'm sorry, but I gotta fly!  Kendo lessons with Grandpa!  But I'll see you at team practice! Thanks again!" 

            Tyson gave Kai a hug and headed out the door. "Bye!"

            Kai blinked once…then twice…

            "…"

+++

**Rumi: *looks at all of the Tyka fans* Uh…hi?**

**~*30 seconds later*~**

**Rumi: ACK! *dodges a TV, a laptop, a vase, an alarm clock, and somewhere along the line…Dragoon***

**Kai: Alright, R-Baka, let's get this sorted out… "Chicken Dance"?!?  What the hell?!?**

**Rumi: *manages to dodge a demonic Furby* You don't know the "Chicken Dance"?!?  The Almighty "Chicken Dance"?!?**

**Kai: I'm supposed to _not_ know the meaning of "fun", remember?**

**Rumi: *does the Chicken Dance* I don't wanna be a chicken; I don't wanna be a duck, so I shake my butt! *clap clap clap clap* I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, so I shake my butt *clap clap clap clap***

**Kai: God save us all…**

+++

**Love, Peace, and Happiness,**

**~*Rumi-Chan*~**

**"Someday my prince will come. He just made a wrong turn, got lost, and is too stubborn to ask for directions…"**


End file.
